


Baby

by Soccergirl99



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccergirl99/pseuds/Soccergirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So some people wanted one more chapter so here is a short one</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the morning before the game and Ali and Ashlyn had been lucky to be rooming together wich usally didn't happened but Jill agreed that now since they are married they could do so if they followed the rules. The two girls was more than happy and spended the night cuddling infront of a movie. But now Ashlyn woke up by the sound of Ali vomiting in the bathroom. Ash stepped out of the bed and walked to the closed bathroom door. She opened it and there Ali was laying on the bathroom floor. Ash sat down next to her wife and brought her into her embrace.  
"Are you sick baby? Do you want me to get something for you?" Ashlyn asked and kissed the top of her head.  
"I didn't wanted you to found out like this, I wanted to suprise you" Ali said and cried into Ash cheast.  
"Find out what?" Ashlyn asked and lifted Ali's head up so they could look each other in the eyes.  
Ali took a deep breath "That the test was wrong" Ali mumbled.  
"What?" Ashlyn said.  
"I'm pregnant, baby. We are going to have a baby" Ali said.  
"Wait. Didn't test show that you aren't pregnant?" Ashlyn asked.  
"The first test was wrong, I felt it. So I bought some other tests and they all was positive. Aren't you happy?" Ali asked.  
"That's amazing baby! We are going to have a little baby boy or girl!" Ashlyn said with tears in her eyes.  
Ali cried to, this time happy tears and they sat in each others embrace for a while and then Ashlyn pulled back to look at Ali.  
"We are going to have a family. I love you so much Alex" Ashlyn said and kissed her.  
"I love you so much too" Ali said in between kisses.  
After a while of kissing Ashlyn got up of the floor and helped Ali up. They walked back in to get dressed.  
"Wait. Aren't you playing today?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Oh my, what are we going to say. I really want to play this game. Is that okay with you? With hiding it just untill after the game?" Ali asked.  
"Of course baby. But if someone hurts either you or our baby then I will kick their ass" Ashlyn said.  
"That's my stud. I love you, baby" Ali said and kissed her.  
"I love you too" Ashlyn said and kissed her again and then placed her hand on Ali's stomage and kneeled down to be in face with her stomage and said "This is your mama, we love you so much already and we are going to be such a happy family"  
\-------------------------  
Now they were lined up at the field and Ali and Ash somehow happened to be standing next to each other. They managed to go the whole day without saying something. They all thought that the reson that Ali looked wierd was that she had the flu and everyone believed her.  
Ash leaned over so she could whisper in Ali's ear. "How are you and our baby holding out?" she whispered.  
"We are good and we are happy to have you to protect us" Ali whispered.  
\-------------------  
It was then in the second half that Ali was going in. Ashlyn would have lied if she would have said that she wasn't scared. She had her eye on Ali 90% of the time. But she saw that as soon as Ali stepped on that field she was that warrior looking for a goal.  
After a while with Ali being in Ash saw Ali sprinting up and putting a great pass to Press that she sent in goal. Ashlyn couldn't believe it, her Ali assisted on a goal.  
Ali was in the same state as Ashlyn but she knew that as soon as Press winked at her she knew that she knew. Like something had been spred more and more teammates supported her and she knew who spred. Of course she spred it. She looked over to the bench and sent her a smile so she could know that it was appriciated.  
\-----------   
After the game the team gathered in the locker room and Ali and Ash looked at each other and walked to each other, they kissed and then Ashlyn whistled. Everyone who was dancing and those who was watching and cheering at those who danced turned to face the couple.  
"As you all know and can see, Ali's health is not a 100% good and she is going to take a break from soccer after victory tour" Ashlyn said and everyone started to ask what was wrong and Ash whistled again.  
"I'm not playing next season well, because I am pregnant" Ali said and their teammates was shooked.  
The first person to break the silence was Press "It was about time Harris that you knocked her up. I thought you were never going to do it" she said and everyone laughed.  
Then everyone went forward to congratulate them and to ask quistions.  
The last one to congratulate them was Jill and they prepared themself to get yelled at. Bu she just walked to them and hugged them both. "I knew it. We are going to talk later but I'm so happy for you both" she said and then walked away.  
"That went good. Love you" Ashlyn said and kissed her.  
"Love you too" Ali said.


	2. Christmas suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people wanted one more chapter so here is a short one

She was nervous, so so nervous.   
It was christmas at the Krieger-Harris household just two weeks after she found out. The couple was hosting both of their families and they decided that it was time to tell everyone and they were going to do it with a suprise.   
But now everyone was sitting at table and eating and chatting. It was fun to see how close both families got with each other and they all liked each other. They talked little about their house with Ashlyn's mom and Ali's mom. It was at that moment that Ali's dad stood up and cleared his troat.  
"It makes me so happy to see my only daugther so happy and being with an amazing person who is going to take care of her. I couldn't be more happy when Ashlyn asked for our blessing when she proposed and then when we were walking down the aisle at your wedding I saw in Ashlyn's eyes her love, she looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing in the world and I saw the protectness in her eyes. It was in that moment I knew that she is going to love you to her last breath and she is going to protect you with her whole heart. I love you Ashlyn, you are like a daugther to me. And to end it, when are you two giving me a grandson or granddaughter?" Ali's dad said and everyone laughed.  
"Dad!" Ali warned him.  
The rest of the dinner went by good and everyone was having a blast. Then it was time for the annual present time and Ali and Ashlyn decided to go last. When it was time for them to give out their gift they handed everyone a present and told them to open them at the same time. They opened it and they mouth hanged open. In every gift pack they got and induvidual T-shirt saying like best grandma, best uncle, best granpa and so on. No one had said a word and Ashlyn and Ali was beginning to worry.   
"Is this true?" Ashlyn mom asked with tears in her eyes.   
Ashlyn smiled at her mother's reaction. She never liked to cry infront of people so she knew that this meant the world to her.   
"Don't cry, mom in law" Ali said and had tears in her eyes too, mostly because of her hormones.   
"Happy tears darling" Ashlyn's mom answered and hugged Ali tight.   
After that everyone went around and congratulated the couple and hugged them. This was the first of many christmas together as a whole family exept for when their child is with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want some more, comment and let me know ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want I can continue this story a few more chapters. Comment if you want more chapters!


End file.
